


It Might Burn

by x_art



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_art/pseuds/x_art
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was a piece I did for Escapade some years ago. I lost the original file and ended up redoing it, hence some of the changes from the original posting.</p></blockquote>





	It Might Burn

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I did for Escapade some years ago. I lost the original file and ended up redoing it, hence some of the changes from the original posting.


End file.
